Young and Magical or House Wars
by Neo12
Summary: An alternative version of the Harry Potter saga. What if Hogwarts was a criminal structure and its members - gangsters? R17+ Frequent Coarse Language, Violence, Sexual References, Sex Scenes and Drug Use. Reviews welcome!
1. Foreword

Young and Magical or House Wars  
  
Author: neo_alex (neo_alex@hotbox.ru)  
  
Rating: R17+ Frequent Coarse Language Violence Sexual References Sex Scenes Drug Use  
  
Disclaimer: All names and characters are property of J.K. Rowling or their respectable authors. This story is a fanfic and is written strictly for non- commercial purposes.  
  
The idea: The idea of bringing two completely different things together has fascinated me for a very long time. The wizarding world of Harry Potter and the gruesome reality of various criminal structures, especially organised crime and the reality of our life itself are brought together in Young and Magical.  
  
Why: Simple, self-fulfilment! My greatest inspirations include Mario Puzo's The Godfather and its screen version directed by Francis Ford Coppola, the Honk Kong triad saga, Young and Dangerous directed by Andrew Lau Wai-Keung and last but not least, the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Again, why: Because I can!  
  
Many will see this as an "unnecessary" piece of work, but others, enjoy.  
  
REVIEWS VERY WELCOME  
  
©Copyright neo_alex (neo_alex@hotbox.ru) - Feedback welcome! 


	2. 1 The Basement under the Stairs

Young and Magical  
or  
House Wars  
  
Chapter 1 - The Basement under the Stairs  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around. It was pitch black, but a thin ray of light was beaming through the little hole in the basement door. Finally, Harry's eyes stopped on the red numbers on the alarm clock. It was 6am, that means uncle Vernon was back from the pub, Harry thought. His thoughts were soon confirmed by the rumbling upstairs. Fuck, he sounds more drunk then usual, maybe he'll just go to sleep or something this time without beating me, ran through Harry's mind. He wasn't so lucky, footsteps were coming closer and closer to the basement entrance.  
  
The door flew open and Harry saw his uncle, swaying from side to side, his face red from the alcohol.  
  
"Come here, you boy, I'm gonna teach you a lesson now," Mr Dursley rambled, "I'll show you how to live off your uncle's sweat."  
  
Harry's uncle tried to walk towards the bed, but tripped over something and fell down. This is my chance, Harry though. He jumped from his bed, grabbed his clothes and sprinted towards the entrance, but Mr. Dursley's hand grabbed his leg and Harry stumbled to the floor as well.  
  
"Trying to run away, you dirty kid," uncle Vernon was furious, "And trying to kill me now, I saw you setting up the trap to trip me!"  
  
Although there was no trap and Mr Dursley's fall could only be supported by his clumsiness and the amount of alcohol he drank, Harry remained silent, he knew what was good for him.  
  
"Get this, you little bastard!" and Dursley proceeded to hit Harry with all his strength.  
  
After a while he seemed to get tired, got up and slowly stumbled out of the room. Harry was left crying on the floor. Fucking faggot, Harry thought, I'm gonna fucking kill you someday, you will pay, you fuck. This was the treatment Harry had been receiving ever since he turned seven, when uncle Vernon lost his job and started drinking. And even before that, his life wasn't all good. When Harry wasn't at school, he spent his time locked up in the basement, all alone in the humid room with a tiny light bulb hanging off the ceiling. That would explain Harry's overall look, his skin was rather white, as the only sun he received was during the breaks at school, he was rather skinny because of the lack of physical exercise and to top it off a pair of half-broken glasses were always hanging on Harry's nose. Not the best way to look for a fifteen year old, but Harry was lucky he didn't have bruises all over him because of his uncle's beatings.  
  
"Wake up, Harry, we are going to the zoo!" Harry heard his cousin's, Dudley's voice.  
  
I must have been lying here for hours, Harry thought. He slowly got up from the floor and made his way to the kitchen. His junkie of an aunt, Petunia was making some sort of mix of cereal and eggs together.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Harry asked his aunt.  
  
"It's the fucking breakfast you idiot, you wait til' your uncle gets up, he'll teach ya some manners." Aunt Petunia looked stoned again.  
  
Harry quickly made himself some proper cereal and commenced his breakfast. As he was about to get up and wash his bowl, Dudley stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, here's the birthday boy! Today is a very special day for you, yes it is, oh yes it is." Ms. Dursley was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Today is a free day at the zoo, so our special child gets to see some animals!"  
  
Harry smirked, yeh, that retard will be happy, he'll probably drool over a female chimp, that's about as good as he could get. Just as he was thinking that, Mr. Dursley walked into the kitchen. It looked like he sobered up, at least he won't beat me for the rest of today, Harry thought. Although the only times Harry was abused was when his uncle was drunk, even when he was sober, Harry didn't receive the best treatment from him.  
  
"Happy birthday, son! What do we have planned for today?" Vernon asked.  
  
"Zoo! We're gonna go to the zoo!" Dudley looked excited.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose we'll have to take this pathetic excuse for a boy with us?" Uncle Vernon grimaced, "Otherwise he will rob the house and take off!"  
  
"Yes, well, the entrance is free, so he won't cost us anything" said Petunia.  
  
An hour later, Harry was standing in front of the glass at the zoo and staring at a huge snake lying behind the glass. "African Python" the sound read.  
  
"You must be tired of all people looking at you, so you just lie locked up all day long" Harry sympathised with the snake.  
  
Suddenly the snake lifted its head off the ground and stared right at Harry "Yesss," it hissed, "Everyone is very annoying, they stick their ugly faces in the window and look at me as if I was some kind of a freak" "What?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What did you say?"  
  
The snake looked annoyed, "Are you deaf? I said I'm tired of people staring at me!"  
  
Harry's mouth slowly opened and then closed again.  
  
"You are doing one of those ugly faces right now." the python hissed.  
  
Harry finally recovered from the initial shock and replied, "Sorry, not to sound rude, but I never talked to a snake before."  
  
"Always a first time," the snake shaped his mouth in a smile, "now, just let me rest, nice chatting with you." And it laid back down.  
  
"This animal is boring" Harry heard Dudley's voice from behind him.  
  
"It's called a snake, shit-for-brains!"  
  
"Shut up or I'll tell my parents, yeh, that's right, parents, something you don't have!" Dudley looked amused at his own joke.  
  
"At least they don't humiliate me as yours do!" Harry felt anger boil inside him after the last line  
  
Just as Dudley turned around to call his parents, something lifted him off the ground and smashed him right in the window. The sound of broken glass attracted everyone's attention to the scene. Dudley, covered in cuts and blood was lying inside the enclosure, the snake just to the left of him. The African Python slowly raised its head, looked around, hissed at Dudley and slithered its way out of the room. People started running away, screaming "Snake!" but the Dursleys, instead of running away, hurried towards where Harry was standing.  
  
"You tried to murder our son!" Uncle Vernon was going bright red with anger, "You will answer for this boy!"  
  
Harry was shoved inside the house and dragged down to the basement. Even when Vernon was in his drunkest state, he didn't beat Harry as hard and as brutal as he did then. After a substantial amount of time, Dursley decided it was enough and stormed out of the room. In his fury, he forgot to lock the basement door. Harry was lying on the floor, wiping the blood and tears away from his face.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise as if something was scratching at his door. Fuck, he's back, was the first thing running through Harry's mind. The door slowly swung open and a little bird flew in the basement and landed on Harry's bed. It dropped something off and flew out again. When it reached the light, Harry could clearly see that the bird was an owl, just like the stuffed animal in Harry's biology class. He got up and walked towards his bed to pick up the object dropped off by the bird. It appeared to be a letter enclosed in a thick envelope. On the front it was clearly written: "Harry Potter The basement under the stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey"  
  
"The fuck?" Harry mumbled. He turned the envelope over and a strange crest caught his eye. "Hogwarts," read Harry. He tore the envelope open and pulled out the papers inside. They were yellowish in color. "Did someone do a number one on these thingies?" Harry said out loud. After unfolding the papers he read:  
  
"To: Harry Potter, Congratulations, you have been accepted into the Hogwarts Society School of witchcraft and wizardry. The enclosed papers will provide all the information you may need to know about what you need for the following year and details on how to get to the school. We will be awaiting your arrival on September the first. Omerta.  
  
Principal and Society leader, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
What the hell is this supposed to mean and why did I get it now, on August the thirtieth, Harry thought. He peeped out the door and making sure the coast is clear, quietly crept out the basement and up the stairs. Uncle Vernon's old office was just across the hall. After making his way there, Harry kneeled in front of the desk and started searching the shelves. "Aha!" Harry triumphantly extracted a pack of similar letters to the one he got. That asshole, he thought, he's been stealing my mail so I don't receive the letters, I'm gonna kill that git sometime! Thoughts were racing through Harry's mind, was this for real, is he gonna leave this damned house?  
  
"What are you doing there, boy?" uncle Vernon's voice echoed.  
  
Harry jumped up and tried to stuff the opened envelope into his pocket but Dursley already saw it.  
  
"You little shmuck, is this how we raised you?"  
  
Harry's anger made him bold. "You never raised me, you fucking low-life!"  
  
"What? How dare you speak to me like tha."  
  
Harry interrupted. "Leave me alone, you, your bitch of a wife and your half- brained son!"  
  
Uncle Vernon was furious. He grabbed Harry's arm and practically threw him all the way back to the basement. As the floor broke Harry's fall, one of his glasses lenses cracked. Mr. Dursley ran, or judging by his size bounced towards the helpless Harry and sent him tumbling down the basement stairs with a powerful kick. Then he walked up to the door and slammed it shut, clicking the lock shut.  
  
"You fucking drunk!" Harry screamed in pain, "You'll see, one day I will kill you!"  
  
Lucky to Harry, his uncle was far enough not to hear him. He remained down in the basement for the rest of the day, all alone, in the dark. 


End file.
